Many household jobs require a mop or other such brush-like cleaning implement. These jobs often further require such implement to be immersed in water, to place cleaning solution thereon, to execute the cleaning operation or to rinse the brush after use.
This procedure may require the implement to be wet when it is ready for storage. Thus, the art has included several cleaning implement containers which are intended to store wet or damp brushes, see for example, the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,910.
However, due to the use made of the brush, storage in a damp or wet condition may cause odors or even a build-up of germs on the stored brush. Both of these conditions are undesirable. While the art also includes brush holders which include deodorant, these devices still do not address the problem of germs or bacteria which can grow on a damp or wet brush head during storage. By merely including deodorants, such devices really treat the symptom of the problem rather than the problem itself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a brush or mop head container which dries, deodorizes and disinfects the brush or mop head stored therein as well as stores and contains that head.